I said NO to Tokyo!
by Schadenfreude Bae
Summary: Kaori gets anxious during an exam at school and so decides to cheat her way into a good grade so she can live up to her fathers expectations. Unfortunately she gets caught and Daichi finds out and gets punished by not being able to go on the trip to Tokyo she had always dreamed about! So she runs away... (Sorry it's a bad summary!)
1. Part 1

I said NO to Tokyo

Daichi opened up the white envelope curiously.

At the same time Kaori watched him anxiously.

Daichi's eyes ran across the page of the letter and soon enough his seemingly emotionless face turned into lines of anger in his forehead.

"Kaori" he spoke "What were you thinking!" He shouted.

Kaori hated seeing her dad angry, she wanted to cry at her fathers harsh reaction but she knew if she did it would show weakness.

"How could you cheat on your final exam!" He snapped slamming the paper onto the table.

"..I just wanted to do well..." Kaori mumbled.

"If you wanted to do well than you should have studied harder, Like Sora" he yelled.

She hated it when he compared her to Sora. Sometimes she even felt that Daichi liked Sora more than her because if Sora had cheated during a test, he would most likely be forgiven by him, but had one of those ' _Just don't do it again'_ kind of talks obviously.

"Well then, If your truly sorry then you can pay with your pocket money to resit the exams because me and Shizuku won't" Daichi said placing his hand on his hip.

"Ok..." Kaori sighed "Will I still be able to go to Tokyo?"

Daichi gave her an astonished look and then glared back at her.

"Of course not!" He snapped "If I can't trust you playing in the sea and taking an exam then I definitely don't trust you going to Tokyo!"

"Fine! I'll go by myself!" Kaori yelled as she stormed out the room.

Kaori went to her room completely heart broken.

She had been looking forward to going to Tokyo ever since her parents both agreed to it, and she had even saved up loads of money towards it to buy lots of souvenirs to make it memorable.

She dismally jumped onto her bed sinking into the mattress.

 _Well what now...?_ She thought still upset, _Maybe I'll go to the secret rocks, that always makes me feel better when I'm down,_ She thought to herself.

So she got up from her bed and peeped out from her bedroom door.

She really didn't want to face her father again, not when he was this angry, but thankfully the coast was clear so she sneakily crept down the corridor and raised her hand to open the solid wooden door.

"Where are you going?" A voice said making her jump out of her skin.

Kaori quickly spun round towards the voice to find Sora staring at her with his 'This looks suspicious' expression written all over his face.

"Uhhh" Kaori said searching for an excuse.

"I'm going to Tokyo" she lied

Sora shook his head in disbelief "But dad said-"

"I know!" Kaori snapped back "But I'm going anyway, and nobody is going to stop me"

Kaori loved messing with her brother, because he was so innocent and gullible!

"Bye!" She said trying not to laugh at the lies that she had created.

"But...What about your stuff? Like clothes and stuff?" Sora asked.

"I have already packed them all" she smiled "There outside"

"Oh..." Sora said "I'm still telling mom your running away though"

"I'll be back tomorrow, she won't even miss me!" Kaori told him playfully.

"Ok then, if you say so" Sora said walking away.

 _Maybe I should pack a bag?_ Kaorithought suddenly _, then I could pack some snacks and bring some toys with me!_

Kaori thendashed to her bedroom and picked up her purple rucksack and frantically started picking up things to put in it.

 _Sunglasses...Notebook..Pens...toys...picnic blanket...swimsuit...what else?_ She thought to herself, _Oh yeah food!_

She quickly went back to the kitchen euphorically.

She was about to raid the fridge but then she noticed some mochi and some peach and sesame cookies which her grandma had sent her, so she grabbed a tupperware from the top shelf and popped a few in.

 _That'll do_ , she thought.

She then took her water bottle from the kitchen table and filled it with some juice, that was also conveniently on the table.

She put the Tupperware and water bottle into her rucksack and then she was prepared for her mini adventure!

When she got to the door she looked back once more to check that nobody else had seen her, which they hadn't, the hallway was completely empty...

 **Meanwhile at the Tamaki Clinic...**

Daichi had just arrived back after doing some house calls while Shizuku had been left to do clinic duty.

 _ **"**_ it's been very busy today" Shizuku told him as he entered through the door "I've never seen so many tourists in need"

"There was nothing serious was there?" Daichi asked.

"Not really" Shizuku replied calmly "Just a few wasp and jelly fish stings, oh and a few scrapes and bruises"

Daichi pulled up a chair next to Shizuku "Have you read that letter yet that we got from Kaori's teacher?"

Shizuku nodded in response whilst she was filling out some clinic documentation.

"She told me on Thursday" She answered.

"What! You knew and you never told me!" He said trying not to yell.

"Yeah, She was worried you would be angry" Shizuku said looking up from her papers "She is deeply sorry about it"

"I bet she is, She could have got expelled!" He grunted back.

Shizuku took her eyes off her work and sat up in her chair,

"Do you think we are putting too much pressure on her?" She asked.

Daichi remained silent unable to think of a suitable response.

"She said she only did it because she got anxious. She really did want to do well" Shizuku sympathised.

"Maybe I have been a bit harsh on her" Daichi sighed.

"I'm such a bad father" he muttered to himself.

"Don't say that Daichi" she said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"My parents were strict with me when I was a child, So I don't know how else to treat them..." He told her hopelessly.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so hard on Kaori, She is doing the best she can" Shizuku told him as she glanced back at her work.

"Maybe I should go apologise?" Daichi told himself, "I will find her once I have finished my house calls"

Kaori sat on a large boulder as she watched the sea waves crashing to shore.

It was a beautiful day today, The sun was out, the sky was cloudless and the air was pretty warm except for the occasional light breeze from the sea.

Kaori took off her backpack and lay it on the rock next to her.

She undid the zip and then took out her Kagayaki doll and the Tupperware containing her snacks.

After a few moments of solitude, she then heard pitter patters of footsteps coming closer and closer.

"H-hello?" She spoke anxiously.

"Hi!" Replied an unfamiliar voice in the distance.

"Where are you?" Kaori shouted.

Kaori quickly got up onto her feet to trace where the voice had come from.

She then saw the face of a young girl appear amongst the trees.

"Who are you?" Kaori asked.

"Hi! I'm Megan!" The girl replied in a bizarre accent.

The girl appeared out from the trees revealing her beautiful long ginger hair and lightly speckled face.

The girl was wearing a plain pink tee and some scruffy blue denim overalls, as though she had been dressed for something very practical.

"Are you...British?" Kaori asked confused. Kaori could usually identify accents of people from China or America but this accent was very unfamiliar to her.

"No!" The girl cried sounding quite offended "I'm from Scotland"

"Ohh..." Kaori replied, She had heard of the country before but she had never met someone who was from there.

"What have you got there?" The girl said looking at her backpack.

"Just some stuff" Kaori replied "Do you want a cookie? My grandma baked them"

"Yummy!" She said as she walked closer.

Kaori opened up the Tupperware and handed her a cookie.

"Mmmm" Megan hummed as she took a bite.

"Why are you all alone?" Kaori asked.

She paused as she took another bite of the cookie and then replied "I can't find my brother anywhere, so I decided to find the hotel I am staying at but now I'm even more lost!".

"Oh...I can help you!" Kaori grinned "I live here!"

Megan sat down on the rock as she swallowed the last piece of her cookie.

"I might stay with you for a while" She told her "I don't really like my brother, he's so bossy and mean.

I hate parents".

"Me too, they don't understand anything!" Kaori moaned.

Kaori sat down next to her and put her Tupperware back into her bag.

"I like your doll" The girl commented.

Kaori blushed and forgot she left it out "Oh yeah" she replied awkwardly.

"It's meant to be the pop star, Kagayaki".

"Never heard of him!" Megan giggled picking him up.

"Really?!" Kaori replied in shock "He's really famous over here!"

Megan took a closer look at the doll "Maybe you could show me some of his music some time?".

"Ok!" Kaori replied "Shall we go now?, I'm sure my mom won't mind"

"Megan! What on earth are you doing!" Shouted an angry voice.

A tall man came marching over to the rocks and grabbed Megan's arm "I've been looking all over for you! I was worried sick thinking I'd have to call the police!" He growled in a gruffer sounding accent than hers.

"Sorry Ross..." She cried apologetically.

"Come on!" He yelled tugging her arm.

"Bye!" Megan shouted as the man practically dragged her along the rocky path.

 _I didn't even get to tell her my name or ask her which hotel she was staying at_ , Kaori thought to herself rather disappointed.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2...**

'Right, I better go back to Kaori now and apologise' Daichi thought as walked along the dusty cobbled road home.

He could see a faint figure walking down the road in the opposite direction, "Daichi-San!" the figure yelled.

He instantly knew it was Yamasaki, his voice always had been very distinctive.

"Hello" Daichi said as he approached closer.

"Have you finished your house calls?" He asked friendlily.

"Yeah it's been a long day" Daichi huffed.

"It's pretty hot out as well" Yamasaki said wiping the sweat from his brow "Maybe we should go for a drink at the bar together?"

Daichi was about to accept the invite when he suddenly remembered about Kaori.

"Sorry" he told him politely "I need to apologise to Kaori. I was a bit harsh on her this morning"

"Oh yeah, where is she going anyway? She was in such a hurry this morning?" Yamasaki asked curiously.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw her with a backpack running up the road, she seemed to be in a hurry" Yamasaki laughed innocently.

Daichi really had no clue what he was talking about, Kaori never mentioned going out with her friends today.

"Maybe she's back, Either way Shizuku or Sora will know where she's gone" he replied calmly.

"I'll see you around then" Yamasaki said as he continued to walk on.

"I'm home!" Daichi yelled as he slammed the door close.

"Hello!" Shizuku replied from in the kitchen.

Daichi walked into the kitchen to find Shizuku reading a book at the table.

"You won't believe this" she told him "We had 8 cookies this morning and now we only have 3!"

"Hm" Daichi hummed "I haven't had any"

"Me neither!" Shizuku flailed "I hope we don't have any rats in the house" she shivered.

"Is Kaori here?" Daichi asked changing the subject.

"No, To be honest I haven't really seen her all day" She replied closing her book.

"Hmmm" Daichi mumbled taking a seat "So she's not spoke to you about seeing her friends or anything?"

"No" Shizuku replied calmly.

"Yamasaki said- Never mind"

"SORA!" He yelled.

A sound of pattering approached and Sora peeped out from behind the door.

"Do you know where Kaori is?" Daichi asked.

"Yeah!" Sora exclaimed "She's gone to Tokyo"

"I don't think so!" Shizuku laughed.

"She did!" Sora wailed "She left this morning"

Daichi and Shizuku just stared in disbelief.

"And why would she go there?" Shizuku asked.

"I'm not lying!" Sora said raising his voice "She had a bag and a suitcase and everything!"

Shizuku shot Daichi a concerning look.

"I told her she couldn't go!" Daichi yelled to himself hoarsely.

Shizuku then stood up and began to panic "W-W-What should we do?!"

"We should probably alert the police and send out a search party" he sighed.

"Ok" Shizuku replied "Me and Sora will stay here, in case she comes back!"

 _Meanwhile..._

Kaoriemerged herself from the deep water and took off her snorkel.

She then sat down on the rock to look at the pile of shells she had collected and arranged in a shape of a heart.

She just needed one more shell to complete it but she felt as though she couldn't swim any longer, Her stomach grumbled loudly and repetitively yearning for food, She did have a cookie and some mochi left, but after eating so many of them she soonly felt a little sick from all the sugar.

 _'Maybe I should go home and get some food'_ She thought ' _I haven't even eaten lunch yet, besides the those snacks I bought with me'_

So shetook out her beach towel and wrapped it round her to keep warm and then picked up her bag and began to walk back...

She decided to take the long way back home passed, the Village Chief's house and the temple that was on the island, she liked a change of scenery every once in a while.

As she skipped merrily down the path she began to approach the Village Chief's house and as she did a delightful smell of food began to waft over.

She couldn't really describe what the smell smelt like, but it smelt good!

 _'Maybe I'll pay him a visit?'_ Shethought _'I don't think he'll mind'_

She stood at theChiefs gate contemplating whether to go in or not when he then walked out holding a bowl of the food that she smelt.

"Hello Kaori, What troubles you dear?" He asked.

"Nothing!" She said quickly, snapping out of her trail of thoughts.

"I was just walking by and wanted to say hello" She smiled.

"Come in, Come in" he gestured politely.

He sat down on an outdoor chair that was conveniently outside.

"Mmmm that smells good!" Kaori said as she watched him take a mouthful.

"You can have some if you like. There's enough for 2. I was only going to save the rest for tomorrow anyway".

"Okay, thank you" Kaori smiled.

The chief went back into his house and a few minutes later came back with a second bowl of the beef ramen he was eating.

He handed Kaori the bowl and some chopsticks and they both sat and ate it together.

"How has school been?" The chief asked, trying to make general conversation.

"Mmmm okay I guess" Kaori replied uneasily.

"That's good, is your brother fitting in at that new soccer club?"

"Yup" she nodded "As far as I know"

Kaori took her last mouthful and handed over the empty bowl.

"Thank you!" Kaori exclaimed.

"I'm glad I've done a good deed" He replied back happily.

Kaori wiped her mouth and got up to continue her journey home.

 _Back at the Tamaki Clinic..._

Daichi paced up and down the hallway anxiously with his cellphone, "I've notified the police and texted them a photo, There going to start looking in the city centre and around the train station" He told Shizuku who was in the other room.

Shizuku walked into the hallway.

Her face was pale and looked distraught.

Kaori had never ran away before, at least not as far away as this.

"I really hope she's okay..." She whimpered softly.

"I'm sure she will be fine, she's an independent girl" Daichi said as he opened his arms to give her a hug.

"But she's so young and naive" Shizuku buried her head into Daichi's chest and began to sob.

Sora walked in and watched them both from a distance.

He rarely ever saw his mother cry, she had always been a very strong person.

He began to feel quite angry too and that he should have alerted them sooner.

"Maybe we should check at the secret rocks too" Sora suggested "She was there last time she went missing.

Daichi released Shizuku from his grasp, "That's a good idea" Daichi said, "Shizuku my dear" He told her

"why don't you follow Sora and look for her at those rocks she seems to be so fond of"

"Ok" She said wiping her eyes.

...


	3. Part 3

Part 3:

Kaori walked down the road home when it started to spot with rain.

The cold droplets hit her skin from still being in her bathing suit which caused her skin to get goosebumps.

She approached her house and knocked on a few times repeatedly, but unfortunately nobody replied.

 _'I should have bought a key!'_ she thought to herself ' _Where is everyone anyway?'._

She slumped herself and her bag on the front step and waited for a few seconds but the sky began to turn greyer and the rain turned from a light drizzle to a miserable storm.

 _'I can't stay out here for hours'_ Kaori sighed _'Maybe I'll go see Yamasaki in the hotel'_

So she got up and proceeded down the road to the hotel.

As she arrived, the place was completely empty like at home, except for some guests who were lounging in there rooms.

But where on earth was everyone? She thought to herself.

"Hello!" She yelled.

"Are you okay?" Said a tourist appearing from out her room.

"Do you know where the manager is?" Kaori asked "Yamazaki Motoki?"

The woman rubbed her head for a few minutes and then replied

"Oh! Now that you mention it, a man with greyish black hair told me there had been an emergency and had to dash off, I don't know if that's who your looking for"

"Oh yes, thank you!" Kaori thanked.

 _'It was probably just a medical emergency'_ Kaori thought.

Kaori then began to shiver and remembered that she was still in her bathing suit.

 _'I know! I'll visit the hot spring, that will warm me up!'_ She thought.

 **Meanwhile...**

Back at the Tamaki house: Sora, Shizuku and Daichi had arrived back and Yamazaki had come over too for support.

 **"** Yes...ok...thanks...ok...I'll tell her" Daichi said into his phone.

The moment he hung up he was bombarded by questions,

"What did they say?" Shizuku asked.

"Has she been found?" Said Yamazaki.

"Is she coming home?" Sora asked.

"Well" Daichi sighed "The police said there has been no sign of her, Although there has been an incident near the station. A shooting".

"What!" Shizuku gasped "You don't think!"

"No" Daichi snapped "Don't jump to conclusions, I'm sure she's find, Your always jumping to the worst conclusions!"

Shizuku stepped back and went silent.

"Are you okay?" Yamazaki asked towards Daichi.

"I'm sorry Shizuku" He announced running his fingers through his hair "I'm just a little stressed"

"It's okay..." Shizuku mumbled as she stared at the linoleum floor.

"There had only been a few casualties" Daichi told them "They said there was a young girl. But they can't be certain its her"

"Oh..." Shizuku whimpered.

"It was around 1pm, around the Chiyoda area" he told her.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she will be fine" Yamazaki said placing his arm around Shizuku.

"Oh!" Yamazaki suddenly said "I've just remembered, I have forgot to feed the goats. I'll be back in a few minutes, I can't leave then hungry"

Yamazaki rushed out the house and went back to the hotel...

Kaori picked up her towel and began to dry her sopping wet hair.

'Ahhh... That was relaxing' she thought to herself with a smile.

She looked around on the ground for her clothes but then realised she left them in her bag in the other room.

' _Great! I'm going to have to walk out in just a towel_ ' she thought.

So she crept into the other room trying not to make too much noise and alert a guest.

Just as she knelt down to pick up her rucksack still holding her towel...

"KAORI!" Yelled a voice.

Kaori stumbled backwards dropping her towel and jumping out of her skin.

"Oh!" She said quickly "Yamazaki! You weren't here...but I figured you wouldn't mind me using your hot spring"

"It's...fine" Yamazaki mumbled covering his eyes.

"Oh..sorry" Kaori said swiftly picking up the towel and wrapping it around her.

"But...I can't believe it!" Yamazaki said in shock.

"What?" Kaori asked.

"You were lost!" Yamazaki laughed in relief.

"Huh?" Kaori said in confusion.

"Never mind, Let's take you home, Your mother and father have been looking everywhere for you!" He told her "Well...once your dressed..." He coughed.

 **A/N: Oooh! I'm loving this FanFiction, as you have guessed it is now coming to an end this story, but I will be making more LifeSigns FanFictions! So keep your eyes peeled on my page if you enjoyed this!**


	4. Part 4

Yamazaki guided Kaori back home as the sky was still grey and almost dark.

As they approached the front door Kaori got more and more nervous.

She knew her father would be angry, But it wasn't her fault really.

She knew that Sora was extremely gullible but she never knew that her parents would believe the lies as well.

Yamazaki knocked on the door patiently and holding Kaori's shoulder.

The door opened and Shizuku stood there in shock.

"Kaori!" She cried as she gave her a tight hug "Where have you been!?"

Kaori felt herself go pale and a sudden cold chill diffused all over her body.

She instantly knew she was going to get grounded.

"I didn't go anywhere" Kaori mumbled "I was on the island all this time"

She could see Sora and her father run to the door as they heard her voice.

"At least you home and safe now" Yamazaki told them all.

Kaori walked in silently and slumped herself and her bag on the couch ready for the patronising punishment talk that she was expecting to receive.

But her Father didn't seem to look angry, neither did her mother.

Daichi sat down besides her and Kaori looked down at the floor as a sign that she felt uncomfortable and didn't want to talk.

"I may have been a bit harsh on you this morning" Daichi told her but she didn't even look up.

"I...guess I can be very unreasonable at times..." He mumbled "I know you only just wanted to do well and impress me"

Shizuku watched from a distance as Daichi tried to converse with Kaori but from her body language you could tell she was refusing to even look him in the eye.

"I had very strict Japanese parents when I was younger" he told her "I know how you feel. But there is no need to run away, We still love you whatever grade you get"

"I didn't even run away!" She moaned.

"I know" Daichi consoled "But we were very worried about you, so in future don't go anywhere without telling us"

Kaori looked up at her father for the first time since she had come home "...it was Sora's fault..." She mumbled "He was the one who believed me. It was just a joke. I wasn't really going to Tokyo alone"

Daichi put his arm around her lovingly.

"I love you Kaori" he told her "And of course you can still go to Tokyo".

"I'm not grounded?" She asked quietly.

"Of course not" Daichi smiled.

Shizuku watched them heart-warmed. She had never seen Daichi being so loving towards Kaori for years.

Shizuku then looked at her watch which read 6:02 PM.

"I'll go make some dinner, I bet your hungry!" She told them both happily smiling.

"Not really" Kaori replied with a smile

"The village chief gave me some beef ramen" she laughed.

"How very thoughtful of him" Shizuku awed.

Sora walked into the room as he had been listening to the whole conversation.

"How come she's not gonna get grounded!" He said angrily "She is a liar dad! She lied!"

But Daichi really didn't feel in the mood to punish her. He was too happy and blessed that she had returned alive and well.

He really was worried sick, which he usually responds with anger.

"Then you shouldn't have believed her, Sora" Daichi said calmly "She was only playing".

Sora crossed his arms and stormed off to his room. To be truthful, he actually liked seeing his sister get punished, he felt so much schadenfreude...

And the story ends there.

 **A/N: I couldn't resist referring to my username at the end haha, I LOVE this story, I've made Daichi really cute! (Not in an attracted way lol)**

 **Thanks for reading anyway! There's going to be more LifeSigns FanFiction coming up! So keep your eyes peeled on my page :)**


End file.
